AK-74u
For the 1974 non-carbine redesign of the AK-47, see AK-74. The M92 Krinkov is a Yugoslavian copy of the AKS-74u, a Russian compact assault rifle created in the Soviet Union in 1979. It was designed to be used by pilots, tank crews and other echelons of the Soviet Army where a full-sized rifle was impractical for defense, but the power of a full-sized rifle round was required. The AKS-74u is chambered in 5.45x39mm, the same as the AK-74 from which it is derived ("u" in the nomenclature stands for "ukorochenny", or "shortened" in Russian, and "s" stands for "skladnoy", or "folding"). The AKS-74u is still used in Russia by front line troops. The AKS-74u is still used by other former Eastern Bloc countries, former Soviet Union-affiliated states, and sometimes by insurgent groups. The most infamous example of the later is Osama bin Laden, as one is frequently seen with or around him in his video addresses. Nicknames for the AKS-74u include Krinkov in English speaking countries and Ksyusha in Russian-speaking countries. For some reason, the Create-a Class model has a Picatinny Rail on the foregrip, which is absent in game. In-game In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AKS-74u is a submachine gun. The weapon is also named incorrectly and has the wrong stock. The real AKS-74U has a side-folding AKS-74-style stock while the one in the game has an AKMS style stock and a fore end that is too short. It is first found on the level Crew Expendable and seen semi-commonly throughout the game being used by the Russian Loyalists, Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in Blackout and during the subsequent level, Hunted. In multiplayer, the AKS-74u can be customized with a red dot sight, suppressor and ACOG Scope. This weapon is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. Otherwise, they are different. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil and much better wall penetration at the cost of slightly lower movement speed, more idle sway, and worse hip accuracy when using a red dot sight or silencer (same as an Assault Rifle). The AKS-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a red dot sight or suppressor, which are the two most popular attachments. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AKS-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed during ADS, its damage decay over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Trivia *The serial number of AKS-74u is R060479. It can be seen when holding the gun. *The model in-game is actually based on AK-47 "Beta Spetsnaz", an AK airsoft gun model made by Tokyo Marui; as evident with the gas tube, which is too short even for an AKS-74U and the AK family. *In the armory during the mission F.N.G., there is an AKS-74u with a grenade launcher attached, which is not available or seen anywhere else in the game. *The magazine for the AKS-74U in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a Bakelite magazine for the AKM, instead of the standard AK-74 magazine. *The AKS-74u has the same mid and empty Reload animation as the AK-47, albeit a bit faster. *While firing a rifle cartridge, the AKS-74u has the effective range of a Submachine Gun, and if too small to easily fit a GP-25 grenade launcher, effectively making it closer to a personal defense weapon in both design and function (hence, easily usable as a submachine gun, but not as well as an assault rifle). *The AKS-74U has its own grenade launcher (BS-1 Tishina/GSN-19), but the one seen in F.N.G. is a GP-25. *The stock in the weapon is incorrect, it is one of the AK-47S or AKMS. An AKS-47U normally has a side-folding stock. *This is one of the most used weapon in Promod leagues. (competitive arena) *The AKS-74U is incorrectly put in the submachine gun category, while in reality it is a carbine version of the AK-74, like the M4 is of the M16. *In Modern Warfare 2 there are two files called "weapon_ak74u_col.iwi" and "weapon_aks74u.iwi". This means that the weapon was intended to appear in the game. thumb|500px|right Image:ak74u_4.png|AKS-74u Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AKS-74u with grenade launcher, as seen in F.N.G. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons